Super Punch-Out!! (SNES)
GameCube |genre = Sports |modes = Single-player |ratings = |platforms = SNES |media = 16Mb (2MB) cartridge |input = Gamepad }} is a boxing video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES). It was released on October 1, 1994 in North America, and was re-released in the same region in 1996. It was also released in Europe on January 26, 1995 for the same console, and in Japan for the Nintendo Power flash RAM cartridge series as well as the Super Famicom. It is the fourth game in the Punch-Out!! series, taking place after Punch-Out!! Featuring Mr. Dream. Development After the release of the SNES, Genyo Takeda decided to resume producing for the Punch-Out!! series, rather than directing. As producer, his vision included a perfect transition from arcade to console for Super Punch-Out!! arcade to Nintendo's 16-bit home console, which had been previously impossible for its NES predecessor. This time, however, Nintendo chose not to include any real professional boxers as was the case in the previous Punch-Out!! title. Takeda chose to use the same name of the arcade version not only to provide continuity but also to indicate the "Super" status with the transition to the SNES. This game marks the era that Nintendo Integrated Research & Development (Nintendo IRD) had the most activity in the software development section. During this period, Nintendo IRD was producing both Zoda's Revenge: StarTropics II along with the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!!. Super Punch-Out!! was scored by Takashi Kumegawa and Masaru Sakakibara, while Charles Martinet was credited for providing the voices of the boxers and the announcer of the SNES title. Gameplay Like the previous titles in the Punch-Out!! series, Super Punch-Out!! requires good timing and pattern recognition skills to react to the attacks of each opponent. In this game, as Little Mac works his way up the New four circuits of the World Video Boxing Association (WVBA). As the player proceeds through the game's circuits, the opponents become more difficult to react to and defeat. Unlike the other games in the series, there are no rounds. Instead, the matches take place in one three minute period. If Mac fails to score a KO or a TKO within three minutes, a "Time Up" is declared and the match is recorded as a loss for Mac. The clock stops when the opponent is down, but continues to run while Mac is downed. Mac starts each circuit with three lives, which indicate how many rematches he can have. Losing a match when Mac has no lives remaining results in a Game Over and Mac has to restart the circuit from the beginning. Mac can earn more lives by scoring points; another life is added for every 50,000 points earned during the circuit. Originally used in the Punch-Out!! and Super Punch-Out!! arcades, as well as Nintendo's Arm Wrestling arcade is the Time Attack feature. This feature will allow you to time your matches against boxers. This feature has been updated to allow you to select and play against any boxer after you already beat a circuit you already finished. The more circuits you finish, the more boxers you'll play in Time Attack are unlocked. When all four circuits are finished, there will be no more boxers to unlock. A unique system of super punches has been added. Once the meter is full, Mac can unleash devastating uppercuts, hooks and fast punches. However, if Mac is hit, the meter diminishes. The punches can be thrown anytime but they are slower than normal jabs and body blows. Once they connect, they remove a good chunk of health. Mac can also counter-punch his opponents to stun them. The counterpunch is successful if the opponent moans or does a silly expression. Here is the list : Opponent's punch - Mac's counter-punch *Jab - Opposed side jab or uppercut (properly timed) *Body blow - Opposed side body blow or hook *Uppercut - Opposed side body blow or hook Opponents Minor Circuit *Gabby Jay (debut) *Bear Hugger *Piston Hurricane *Bald Bull Major Circuit *Bob Charlie (debut) *Dragon Chan *Masked Muscle (debut) *Mr. Sandman World Circuit *Aran Ryan (debut) *Heike Kagero (debut) *Mad Clown (debut) *Super Macho Man Special Circuit *Narcis Prince (debut) *Hoy Quarlow (debut) *Rick Bruiser (debut) *Nick Bruiser (debut) Trivia * In early beta photos and trailers, Little Mac still had his original NES Punch Out design. It is unknown why or when it was changed. * If the Contender and Title Defense variants of the opponents in Punch Out!! (Wii) are not counted seperately, then Super Punch Out has the largest roster of opponents, with 16. * There is a slight debate on the internet about the main character not being Little Mac as there is no mention of the character's name anywhere in the game or in the game manual. Also the character design was changed away from Little Mac before release. Category:Games Category:Video games